kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shika Inves
The is a Blue-type breed of Advanced Inves. It can transform into the upon consuming a Lockseed. History A Shika Inves was summoned by Kouta Kazuraba via his Ichigo Lockseed for an Inves Game against Baron. Due to the Shika Inves having its human adult size, it managed to win against Baron's three Inves Warriors and nearly wins the duel. Unfortunately, Peko disarmed his Lockseed at the moment of victory, making the Shika Inves break out into the real world and starts wrecking the city, as well as making the fleeing crowds kick around the dropped Ichigo Lockseed like it was a hockey puck. Eventually, the Shika Inves finds the Ichigo Lockseed before Kouta could grab it to send the Shika Inves back home and eats it, triggering its evolution into the Evolved Shika Inves to easily beat Gaim until Kaito gives Gaim the Pine Lockseed, allowing Gaim to transform into Gaim Pine Arms and destroys it with the Iron Breaker finisher. A second one evolved from a Elementary Inves when it ate a Donguri Lockseed thrown down by Zangetsu to fight Kouta. Gaim defeats it with the Musou Saber while in Pine Arms. Another one has summoned by Kamen Rider Bravo along with horde of Elementary Inves. Later it was destroyed by Gaim's Suika Arms Odama Mode. Another appeared, joined by a Kamikiri Inves and a Komori Inves, attacking Gaim who was already engaged with three Elementary Inves. It was destroyed by Gaim's Daidaimaru Nagimata Mode. Another appeared, joined by a Lion Inves, from an unseen Crack, and attacks Gaim and Bravo, the duo of Inves knocking the exhausted Riders around, only for the Inves to be joined by a flock of Komori Inves. When Gridon shields the downed Armored Riders with his own body from a volley shot from the Komori Inves group, Gaim goes Kachidoki Arms and lays waste to the Inves swarm. A Shika Inves was part of the advance guard of Redyue's Inves army which invaded Zawame. They were opposed and eventually defeated by the Armored Riders, with the Shika Inves being taken down by Knuckle. While on patrol in the Inves infested Zawame, Baron came across a Shika Inves and fought it in Lemon Energy Arms, destroying it with his Lemon Energy Squash. At least one Shika Inves was part of a herd of Inves that guarded the entrance to Yggdrasill Tower, where Redyue was working on gathering life energy from humans to revive Rosyuo's Queen. They were all destroyed by Gaim, Baron, and Malika. A Shika Inves was part of a pack of Inves that were destroyed by Gaim's Daidai Ittou in the infested Zawame right before he first met Lapis. Several Shika Inves were part of the warring Inves armies of both Kaito Kumon and Kouta Kazuraba which they summoned with their newfound Overlord powers, with Kaito having an evolved Shika Inves on his army as well. The evolved Shika Inves was destroyed when Kouta took out Kaito's Dandeliner, coliding with the Shika Inves and the Inves it was fighting, destroying them all in its explosion. Seven months after Kouta claimed the Golden Fruit and left Earth with Mai and Helheim, Mitsuzane reminisced back to the time when Kouta fought on his own protecting the people of Zawame from the Inves, this particular flashback shown him in Orange Arms fighting a trio of Inves: Shika, Seiryu, and Komori. He finished them off with his Daidai Ittou. Stageshow A Shika Inves that could talk appeared in a Kamen Rider Ex-Aid stage show. Forms , human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves. In a normal Inves Game, they are about the same size as a small child, but when summoned by an Armored Rider or through a jailbroken Lockseed, they will retain their full size. If they break out of an Inves Game, they will go into a rampage and start attacking until they are either sent back into the Helheim Forest or killed. When they eat a mature Lockseed, they will evolve into a stronger, animal-based form called a Advanced State. - Advanced = are human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves, though only when someone uses an A-Ranked Lockseed. Unlike their lesser Elementary counterparts, Advanced Inves retain their human size while in a Inves Game, as well as being themed after a specific animal. They are also much stronger than their previous evolution, prompting the need of a Armored Rider if a rogue Advanced Inves is around. While wild Advanced Inves are somewhat uncommon, this kind of Inves can also be created by having a Elementary Inves feed on a Lockseed, where they evolve into a Advanced Inves that shares their color. Advanced Inves can also be created when a human eats a unripened fruit. They ca use their antlers as weapons while also punch and kick opponents. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 7, 12, 25, 32, 33, 35, Golden Fruit Cup, 39, 41, 42, 45, 47 - Evolved= The Advanced Inves can further transform into the upon consuming a Lockseed. They possess muscular arms ideal for punching which can be enhanced by encasing their fists with flames. Appearances: Episodes 2, 45 }} Profile *Episodes: 2, 4, 7, 12, 25, 32, 33, 35, Golden Fruit Cup, 45, 47 *Destroyed by: *# Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms' Iron Breaker (2) *# Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms' Pine Musou Slash (4) *# Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms Odama Mode's rolling attack (7) *# Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms' Daidaimaru Nagimata Mode (12) *# Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki Arms' DJ Gun fire at High Pitch (25) *# Kamen Rider Baron Lemon Energy Arms' Lemon Energy Squash (33) *# Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms' Daidai Ittou (47) *Animal Basis: Deer *Height: 248cm (Evolved: 53.2m) *Weight: 173kg (Evolved: 521kg) Behind the scenes Conception .]] The Shika Inves was designed by Tamotsu Shinohara, the designer of the Blue-type Inves in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Shika Inves *TV Asahi's page on the Evolved Shika Inves Category:Gaim Characters Category:Inves Category:Deer Monsters